1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination pipe cutter and can lid opener, and method of use thereof, and more specifically to a combination pipe cutter and can lid opener that provides a means for cutting pipe and a means for opening and/or gripping the lid of a can, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of tools are utilized by carpenters and construction workers to cut pipes and/or open containers. As a result, workers often carry multiple tools. However, transporting multiple tools is cumbersome because it requires a worker to carry several tools around while working. As such, multi-functional tools are beneficial because workers can accomplish tasks while minimizing the burden of carrying multiple tools. However, multi-functional tools do not typically have the ability to allow a worker to open containers.
To relieve the difficulty of transporting multiple tools, one previous device teaches a combinational tool having a first blade and a second blade pivoted in the middle. Notches are respectively made on the first and second blades forming a socket wrench. While this device is suitable for stripping and/or crimping wires, it is not suitable for gripping and subsequently opening glue containers.
Another device comprises a wrench, wherein the wrench has a first and second handle with internal jaws at the proximate end of the handle section. While this device allows a user to unscrew bolts, the device does not have a gripping mechanism within the handles of the wrench to open containers.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an apparatus that allows a user to both cut materials and open containers, wherein the user opens containers via a gripping mechanism along the inside of the handles of the apparatus.